


Golden Girl has lewd tryst with former Death Eater.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, POV Hermione Granger, Public Masturbation, Severus Snape Lives, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Hermione goes to the Quidditch World cup to support her friends, but ends up not watching very much of the match at all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Gift Exchange





	Golden Girl has lewd tryst with former Death Eater.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multilingualism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilingualism/gifts).



Hermione did not know why she was here, other than to support her friends Harry and Ron. Both of whom were playing for the national English Quidditch Team. It left her alone in the stands, although in a rather respectable position near the top of the stands. In what may have well have been a private booth. Only a select few people were allowed to enter. Today there were about fourteen or so - a group of highly ranking ministry officials were sitting having a meeting in the corner. Hermione did not pay much attention to them, she just knew that they weren’t focused on the game, and they were using the World Cup as an excuse to carry on working. One of them, however, had her back to her, and looked very familiar to her. Not enough for her to investigate, but enough for a niggling feeling to be evoked in the back of her mind. 

There was, as well, a buffet of forever warm food which lined the back of the booth. She had already had her fill from it, a few pumpkin pasties and a butterbeer were enough for her. Her nervousness kept her from eating more - after all quidditch was a dangerous sport, and some of the manoeuvres the boys pulled, Hermione would not condone them. Harry doing the wronksi feint made her feel sick, for the life of her she could not imagine wanting to even attempt it. For Hermione, going on a broom was bad enough, let alone adding in all the external factors which would contribute to the ever increasing chances and opportunities for an accident to occur. She started mentally calculating the odds of being hit by a bludger then she accounted for the adverse effects of the environment, the visibility had been lessened due to the slight fog which had been rolling in. Next, Hermione thought of the chance of losing control, even if just for a second, you could collide into anything or anyone. 

The stadium erupted into cheers and raucous applause, and Hermione quickly started clapping. She half hoped that the golden snitch had been caught, and that the game was over. But, surely she couldn’t have missed the final whistle being blown. She looked around to the three rings that Ron was guarding. Hermione caught him doing the end of a victory chant and surmised that he had just saved the quaffle from being shot through one of the hoops by the opposing teams chasers. 

A scraping of chairs and rise in activity behind her made her turn away from the game. Leaving it to continue on once more. It had been hours already, the snitch nowhere to be found. The group of Ministry officials had risen, most did the rounds in saying goodbye to every single member. Even so far as to give hugs or shake hands. Hermione thought she saw a flash of long shoulder length black her but when she blinked it had disappeared within the hubbub of all the people expressing their goodbyes. It had almost made her flash back to her time at Hogwarts. To a specific lesson, with an even more specific Professor. A Professor whom she had come to admire, one who had put his life on the line many times. 

Hermione leant her arms on the edge and leaned out a little to assure herself that it looked like she was watching. If either Harry or Ginny raced past, or even if Ron glanced over it would look like she fully enraptured on the game. Even if her attention was elsewhere. 

She thought of Severus bent over a cauldron, stirring it with precision, his long fingers moving round in a perfect circle, every time, showing his brilliance. The way he would concentrate solely on the potion, giving it his full attention. She admired his work, he always did show a lot of experience, and proficiency in everything that he did. Oh, how she wished she could be that potion. Those experienced hands. Hermione imagined them running all over her, being inside her even. A pang of excitement went through her, one that went straight to her core. Of their own accord one of her hands went to touch herself where she most wanted Severus’. She thought of his intelligence and his ability to make up spells, there was a thirst for knowledge that was shared between them. Hermione imagined Severus coming up behind her and slowly sliding his hand down her front, before it reached the place where she wanted his touch most. She would lean her head back to give him access to her neck. Her hand was a poor substitute for his, but even so when it met her core, she almost slumped against the fence, and at the same time she gripped the fence tighter with her other hand. He would whisper into her neck as his fingers gently spread her wetness around in the most loving of movements, sometimes teasing at her entrance but then whisking away. By this point, she could feel him becoming hard and would try to grind back against him. He would ask her what she wanted. She would reply with, ‘you, always’. Only then would he finally insert his long finger into her, when she needed it most. That would often be enough for her to be soaking wet, and ready to take him in, all he needed to do would be to vanish their clothes, and they would be complete. She would be full. He would whisper his name against her neck. 

“Miss Granger.” 

She would bend further forward to give him more access. To get a better angle to allow for deeper penetration. He would keep moving inside of her, first at a slow and steady pace. Then as time went on he would build up momentum and speed. His naturally perfect thrusts would become sporadic the closer he got to the edge. That would signal to Hermione that he was near to his release. He would lean further over her, his hands would come up to her breasts to palm them before he would exclaim her name into his ear. 

“Hermione!”

Sometimes he would even grab her hair and move her head back with it so that he could kiss her. It was then that she would follow him into oblivion, calling out his name. “Severus,” Hermione shouted as she came hard on her thrusting fingers. Before falling forward. 

Though she would have fallen farther than she imagined. 

“Hermione Jean Granger!” the panicked voice bought her out of her senses as she felt herself being tugged backward. Her mind stuttered, the lines between dreams and reality blurred. She found herself being drawn back to the present.  
The first thing she saw was the ground which was a long way down, then the other side of the stadium and then finally the sky before her feet found solid ground. 

Her eyes shut as she realised what she had just done. She had nearly fallen to her death over the edge. Then she squeezed her eyes shut even harder as she removed her fingers from her person, the telltale wetness of her climax running down her legs, and the slickness of her fingers. Her dress fell back down to it’s normal place. 

Next, came the awareness of the arms she was being held in, a person who had saved her. Who had quite possibly witnessed what she had done. Their back was pressed to them, something hard was jutting into her. She glanced down the hand that steadied her, those fingers. She knew them anywhere. 

Hermione jumped to the side, turning as she did so, hoping that her assumptions were not correct. Yet, of course they were. There was no way that she could watch those hands and fantasise about them for years and then miss recognise them. He was wearing dark robes. The likes of which he always wore. Yet, he didn’t teach, not anymore. 

Even though there was lots of sound from the Quidditch Match and the noise of the crowd, Hermione didn’t hear it. She had to fill the silence between them. 

“Professor Snape-”

“I’m not your Professor anymore, miss Granger. Especially after that lurid and salacious display.”

Her eyes met his dark assessing ones trying to see just how much he had seen and witnessed. Had she in her state called out his name? Had he been the one to call out to her? Her eyes left his realising too late that he could be reading into her thoughts. She could be revealing all of her secrets. However, when her eyes left him they looked down at his crotch area. She couldn’t see anything of course, due to the multitude of robes, but she knew there was something hard there, and she was betting it wasn’t his wand. 

“Are you going to take care of that, or shall I?” Severus said and Hermione was dumbfounded for a second. “Must I do everything? I might have to revoke your title of ‘the brightest witch of her age’. Evanesco.” 

Hermione stood up straighter when her wetness vanished from her legs and hand. The sensation was odd, she had never thought to use the spell on herself in that way, but she had to admit that it was expedient. Her mouth formed an ‘o’ of mortification. 

“What did you hear?” Hermione questioned, despite not wanting to know the answer. 

“I was just about to follow the others out, but I stopped to admire the person who called my name. At first, I thought nothing was wrong. But, then I understood. The little-know-it all was imagining my person doing debaucheries. I should have been affronted or stopped you sooner, but you looked to be in the throws of passion. Then, you overbalanced yourself and nearly fell. I could imagine the headlines already, ‘Hermione Granger fell to her death during romantic tryst with Severus Snape’ or 'Golden Girl has lewd tryst with former death eater'. Be that as it may, If you had been at the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, I would have deducted at least 50 points for your dim-witted life choices. In both location and partner.” 

“Professor Snape-” 

“Call me Severus. Merlin knows how many times you’ve already used my name.” 

“...Severus. I feel like I owe you an apology. You are an intelligent man and anyone would be lucky to have you as a partner.” 

“It is of no matter,” Severus said in a normal speaking tone. But, then his eyes hardened and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards and his voice came out in only a whisper, “It will never happen again though. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Severus. I am truly sorry-”

“As I said. It is of no matter. I shall forget this has ever happened. Would you like to forget this? I could obliviate you if you wish.” 

“NO. No, thank you. We are both adults here.”

“Yes, we are, Hermione.” 

The booth elapsed into silence then only to be interrupted with the quidditch announcer stating, “Harry Potter has caught the golden snitch, and has won 150 points for England winning them the World Cup”.

Hermione spoke first, “I should go and congratulate my friends.” 

“Yes, you should,” Severus spoke, his voice strained, his arms crossing themselves over his chest. 

“Goodbye, Severus,” Hermione said before trying to walk out of the booth as quickly as possible. In an effort to get away from the embarrassing situation. 

Yet, she is hindered in her efforts when arms circle her from behind. Long fingers splayed over her chest and abdomen, sending another jolt of arousal straight through her body. 

A silky smooth voice whispered into her ear, “Should you like to make any more dim-witted choices in partner, I am available. In person. You need only floo to Spinner's End.” The evidence of his arousal pressed into her. The thought that the one she desired also desired her back made her tilt her head back to look at him. She could feel the pressure increase once more, and the need to feel friction down there spurred her on. 

“In fact, you can apparate us both there now, and it would save me the hassle of trying to find a fireplace.” 

And, so he did.


End file.
